


2:30am

by LeVampiress



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Day before Benedict's wedding, F/M, Family Fluff, Hotel Rooms, Isle of Wight, Millie Hiddleston, Mummy!Reader, POV Tom Hiddleston, Singing to Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVampiress/pseuds/LeVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 year old Millie Hiddleston does not like change, so sleeping in a strange hotel room prior to her godfather's big day is really going to help. So she goes to daddy to help her calm down and to get some rest! </p><p>From Tom's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:30am

_(Y/N) = Your name_

_(Y/EC) = Your eye colour_

 

"Daddy?" 

....  
  
"Daddy?"

  
I peered open my eyes to see my slumbering wife before me, completely at peace. Obviously not the source of the voice that woke me from my dreams.

"Daddy, wake up." The wavering voice said again.Millie. 

The bed groaned as I turned over to see a dark head full of curls, and once reaching to turn on the lamp, glassy eyes that matched (Y/N)'s. I heard (Y/N) roll over the other way to most likely turn away from the sudden burst of light in the room.  Rubbing the sleep from my eyes to actually see properly, I looked down at Millie who clutched her tatty teddy in her tiny hands. She sniffled again as she stared at me. 

"What's wrong princess?" I question, sitting up in the unfamiliar bed. 

"I dun like it here..." She mumbled into the head of her favourite toy. Of course she didn't, she never did like hotels. I sigh and smile at her. 

"We're only here for the night, Mils." I say, and I could see her visibly relax. I chuckle and lean down, picking her up to sit her on my lap covered by the crisp white sheet.

I could see clearer now as I got used to the light in the rather basic room, and the red that blotched on Millie's cheeks stood out against the grey of her bear. Her (Y/EC)  eyes were rimmed with tears that promised to be shed, her blonde curly hair (obviously inherited from me) was disheveled, most likely from tossing and turning in her own bed on the other side of the room.

We never really understood as to why Millie didn't like staying overnight in different places, (Y/N) always said it was because she couldn't find everything familiar to her such as the pastel pink of her bedroom walls. I laughed at such an absurd comment, but to be honest, it could be quite true. It started when she was at her first sleepover with some friends and Millie had to be brought back home. I was filming in Iceland then for Dark World so I was told this from (Y/N) when I came back, well lets just say that there was plenty of ice cream to eat after that. 

I smile softly at her, gently cupping her small cheek in my ridiculously large hand and wipe away the next tear that she shed. And then I felt her cheek lift under my palm, she was smiling under that bear. 

"Ehehe" I giggle to myself, and Millie echoed the same laugh, although it was muffled by the teddy. 

"Want to sleep with daddy?" I ask her, keeping quiet for (Y/N) sleeping peacefully beside me. Millie nodded and climbed up to cuddle into me, her hair brushing up against my nose which made me laugh again. I wonder if my hair ever did that to my mother's nose when I was little? 

"Thank you." I heard Millie mumble sleepily into my bed shirt as I pulled the sheet up. Smiling, I lay her down between me and my wife as I slip back under the covers and pull the sheet back over both of my girls. I noticed that (Y/N) had turned back over to face me but her eyes were still shut, blissfully unaware of what just happened.

I felt Millie nuzzle into my shirt as I reached blindly behind me to turn off the lamp. Then the room fell into the darkness once more and I could hear my daughter yawn below me. I stroked through her thick mane of curls as I started to gently hum the all to familiar song to her. The one that always got her to sleep when she was a baby, the Bare Necessities from the Jungle Book. I knew it would come in handy one day. I started to whisper the lyrics to her, smiling as I did so when another voice joined me. (Y/N).

I look up from Millie to see my glorious wife looking so fondly down at our daughter, whispering in time with me, the lyrics to the song that always calmed Millie down. We continued in time till the end of the song, until I heard her breathing deepen to show she was well into her slumber.

"I was listening to everything." (Y/N) said after a comfortable silence, smiling at me that smile that simply won my heart. I smile back at her.

"And here's me thinking you was asleep through it all.." I chuckle, seeing (Y/N) lay back into the pillows. 

"I love you." (Y/N) whispered to me, her eyes drooping, she was clearly still tired. 

"I love you too." I whisper back, gently stroking through Millie's hair as I watched (Y/N) fully shut her eyes to drift off again. 

I looked at both of my girls fondly before I too, drifted off to sleep. After all, it was a big day tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something about Tom being at Benedict's wedding.


End file.
